


Рядом

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kitsune, M/M, Nogitsune, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: Сегодня солнечно и, пожалуй, даже жарко.





	

От детского гомона начинает болеть голова. Какие же они все-таки громкие! Кисе поводит ушами и морщится, недовольно дергая хвостом. А Курокоччи весело, он все так же ласково улыбается мелюзге и продолжает игру.

Курокоччи очень любит играть с человеческими детьми. Когда решает пожить среди людей, непременно выбирает дома, где есть малыши. Присматривает за ними, расчесывает по утрам, успокаивает, если они плачут, сажает делать домашнее задание. Как-то учил одного мальчика правильно переходить дорогу: его мама, которая водила сына в детский сад утром и домой вечером, всегда куда-то торопилась и часто пробегала на красный. Зато потом мальчик стал переводить ее через дорогу сам — так, как показал Курокоччи. Кисе долго смеялся, наблюдая, как маленькая фигурка решительно хватает девушку - еще девчонку вчера - за руку и тащит назад с середины дороги обратно на тротуар.

Родители, понятное дело, никогда не замечают Курокоччи. Если кто-то из взрослых сюда придет, то увидит только кучку детворы мал-мала меньше, носящуюся по поляне. А дети Курокоччи обожают, ищут везде и ждут, когда он появится. Сегодня они играют в онигокко* со счастливым визгом. Но Курокоччи поддается им: иногда догоняет, протягивает руки, чтобы осалить, но в последний момент позволяет улизнуть.

Курокоччи чудной. Для него победа в игре никогда не была важной, ему нравятся процесс и хорошее настроение во время него. Когда они были маленькими, тоже играли в онигокко все вместе, и Курокоччи вечно проигрывал и был они*. Аоминеччи дразнил его из-за этого, мол, он единственный зашики-вараши*, который становился они — его-то самого почти никто не мог догнать, кроме Акашиччи, но Акашиччи никогда не проигрывал. Один раз поймать Аоминеччи удалось Кагамиччи, но тот все равно умудрился провалить игру - заснул под ближайшим деревом. Ох, и ругались все на него! Но было весело. Интересно, удастся уговорить всех сыграть еще?

Кисе ерзает на месте, немного меняя позу. Сегодня солнечно и, пожалуй, даже жарко. Хорошее он выбрал дерево для отдыха — с густой листвой, надежно укрывающей от ярких лучей. Неугомонно жужжат стрекозы. Кисе понемножку одолевает дрема, но детские крики отвлекают, отгоняя сонный морок.

Чуткое ухо улавливает тихий шорох внизу: и можно бы принять это за шепот ветра, но Кисе уверен, что не ветер к нему подбирается. Наклонив голову, он смотрит вниз, как мелькает в густых зарослях кустарника темно-серый мех. Через секунду-другую ветка, на которой он сидит, едва заметно вздрагивает под двойным весом.

— Что, опять с людскими спиногрызами шастает? — Хайзаки неторопливо устраивается рядом, по привычке пытаясь занять больше места, чем ему нужно. — А ты чего не с ними? Ты же тоже любишь вертеть хвостом среди смертных.

— Мне лень, — честно отвечает Кисе и ухмыляется. — Ладно я, а чего это ногицунэ* пришел на детишек поглядеть? Или ты теперь у них конфетки таскаешь?

Хайзаки фыркает и дергает хвостом, как Кисе несколькими минутами ранее.

— Поговори мне тут, — он снова открывает рот, будто желая сказать что-то еще, но так и не произносит ни слова. Хмуро наблюдает за подвижным живым кольцом из детских тел на поляне и Курокоччи посреди него.

Кисе тоже молчит, тоже наблюдает за играющими. Вскоре ему становится скучно — кажется, Курокоччи не собирается заканчивать кон в ближайшее время, и Кисе игриво задевает своим хвостом хвост Хайзаки. Тот скашивает на него глаза, снова фыркает, но его равнодушие — ложь. Он за этим сюда и пришел — за Кисе. Все лисы обманщики, но лису лиса обмануть сложнее, хоть они вечно пытаются это сделать.

Не сговариваясь, они легко спрыгивают с ветки и неторопливо, бок о бок, направляются вглубь леса. Тихо шуршит трава, приминаемая пушистыми хвостами. То тут, то там в воздух взмывают торопливые бабочки, потревоженные их движением, а каждый шаг сопровождает мелодичное позвякивание маленьких бубенцов на браслете, что охватывает левое запястье — подарок одного из подопечных Курокоччи, страстно желающего встретиться с настоящим кицунэ*. Его желание сбылось.

— Душно, — жалуется Кисе, нарушая молчание.

— Ты можешь раздеться уже здесь, — тут же предлагает Хайзаки.

— Подождешь. О, знаю. Я хочу купаться, — не дожидаясь ответа, Кисе сворачивает налево, прибавляя шаг, легко перепрыгивает через старое поваленное дерево. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в том, что Хайзаки последует за ним. Лес вокруг них становится гуще, и Кисе несколько раз чихает из-за мошкары, неудачно попавшей в нос.

— А твой друг не обидится, что ты его оставил? — интересуется сзади Хайзаки. Тон у него медовый, как и всегда, когда он доволен. Ревнивый уж слишком, что поделать, такая натура. Кисе пожимает плечами.

— Ну, я не обещал его дождаться.

Курокоччи не обидится. Он вообще мало на что обижается. Если смертному навредить ради потехи, разве что.

Он их любит.

Смертные считают любовь светлым чувством. Кисе с ними не согласен. Разве способно быть светлым что-то, что когда-то пробило в нем дыру? Не в груди, где сердце, как красиво любят говорит люди. В животе. Подобно мерзкому червю, которых он терпеть не может, что прогрыз себе путь. Голод, который долго было невозможно утолить. Спустя годы, дыра затянулась. Счастье ли или проклятие, но у ёкаев много времени на залечивание любых ран. Но даже сейчас, стоя у берега одного из своих самых любимых лесных озер и медленно разматывая оби*, Кисе все еще не называет любовь светлой. Дыры нет, зато по телу плавно текут волны томной тягучей неги. 

Здесь спокойно. Деревья старые, много знают и помнят. Если приглядеться, среди изумрудной листвы между ветвей станут различимыми прозрачные фигуры кодама*. Кисе не приглядывается и точно знает, что в моменты, подобные этому, на него тоже смотреть не будут. А вот Хайзаки следит за ним — охотится, прижимает слегка уши. Подходит медленно, кладет ладони поверх рук Кисе и помогает раздеться.

Кисе расслабляется, позволяя направлять свои движения. Когда кимоно падает к ногам, скользнув приятным шелком по лодыжкам, он легко отталкивает чужие руки и, зажмурившись, с места прыгает в ледяное нутро озера. Вода тут холодная в любое время года, и прямо у берега за обманчивой кристальной чистотой — глубина в два его роста.

На несколько секунд тело точно иглы прошивают. Похоже на заклятие сковывания, но больнее. Все звуки приглушаются сквозь толщу прозрачной жидкости, и Кисе замирает, обхватив себя руками и позволяя воде втянуть себя глубже. Чувствует и не чувствует себя одновременно. Если не шевелиться, боль проходит быстрее. Но если не шевелиться слишком долго, сердце остановится даже у такого, как он.

Больше не душно.

Через несколько минут тишины легкие начинают гореть. Рывок вверх, и Кисе жадно глотает кислород, отплевывается от попавшей в рот воды. Слышит с берега негромкий смех и, наконец, открывает глаза.

Хайзаки не собирается плескаться с ним. Он по-прежнему наблюдает. Ждет. Кисе решает не заставлять его ждать долго.

Объятия Хайзаки слишком горячие после холодной воды. Он хватает его крепко, так же крепко целует и сразу же валит на траву — терпение у него иссякло. Кисе дрожит, вцепляется в его плечи, вдавливает в себя. Когти оставляют тонкие полосы, и в воздухе к запаху мокрой шерсти прибавляется соленый металл свежей крови. Забавно, что в их паре именно Кисе чаще использует когти. Хайзаки никогда не жалуется.

Они почти одного роста, и всего несколько килограммов разницы в весе, но Кисе кажется, что Хайзаки не обнимает, но опутывает и обволакивает собой. Его тела становится слишком много, не просто греет — обжигает. Кисе нужен этот жар. Сильные эмоции осязаемы, тонкой, но плотной пленкой скользят по коже. Заставляют жаждать большего.

Хайзаки снова целует. Когда он опускается ниже, его хвост щекотит бедро. На небе в прорехах между листвой ни облачка. Насыщенный ярко-голубой цвет, ровный и далекий.

Хайзаки не может знать, где у Кисе когда-то была дыра, но, словно чует, лижет и целует то самое место. Чертит языком одному ему понятные знаки, как чары накладывает. А Кисе хорошо, невыносимо хорошо. Он дышит полной грудью. Податливо раздвигает ноги шире, отзываясь на давление между бедер, бесстыдно подставляется под жадный язык. Ему нечего стесняться, ведь они вместе дольше, чем Кисе помнит, хотя обоим еще не минул их первый век. Он просто всегда ощущает присутствие Хайзаки: вокруг, за спиной или впереди, сколько бы они не ссорились. Тот никогда не предупреждает перед тем, как исчезнуть - и никто не предскажет, где его будет носить сегодня или завтра, но всегда возвращается. И Кисе знает, что если однажды вдруг не ощутит его рядом, то отправится искать сам. Так получилось — очень давно.

Хайзаки прижимает к земле своим телом, и приятная тяжесть его веса унимает лихорадочную дрожь после купания. Кисе улыбается и поднимает ноги вверх, скрещивая их у Хайзаки за спиной. Так они оба оказываются в ловушке.

Первые движения как первые секунды в ледяной воде. Больно, и погружаешься в бездну. Потом начинаешь гореть, и так же не хватает кислорода, но Хайзаки не спешен, будто жаркое марево дня угомонило даже его. Кисе прикрывает глаза и послушно двигается вместе с ним, подстраиваясь под плавный ритм.

— Ты какой-то слишком покорный сегодня.

— М-м-м… — отвечать тоже неохота. Зато Кисе позволяет себе снова немного выпустить когти в шутливом, но ощутимом предупреждении, и снова слышит приглушенный смех над ухом.

Они шумно дышат друг другу в рот. Это не похоже на поцелуй, но воспринимается чем-то бесконечно личным — вот так делить один кислород на двоих. Каждых вдох резче и чаще, а каждое движение — сильнее и глубже. Хайзаки изучил его так хорошо, что совершенно точно угадывает, когда нужно ускориться. Если не хочет поиздеваться, конечно. Сегодня — не хочет. Поэтому Кисе утыкается лицом ему в плечо и на самом пике кусает, пачкая губы в знакомой на вкус крови. Их любовь — она вот такая, темная, жадная и эгоистичная. Стремящаяся пометить, обладать до конца. Наверное, хищники и не умеют любить иначе.

Хайзаки утробно рычит и тоже кончает, а Кисе в первый раз за сегодня все-таки чувствует его когти на своих бедрах. Хорошо, что у них быстрая регенерация, а то было бы неудобно.

Потом они отдыхают, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Собственные мысли представляются клубком разноцветных лент, и Кисе, вдруг вспомнив, ловит одну из них за изогнутую петельку. Если не спросит сейчас, уснет прямо здесь, забудет и придется ждать следующего возвращения Хайзаки откуда-нибудь.

— Знаешь… Курокоччи тут предлагал кое-что, — негромко начинает он. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы попробовать прожить одну жизнь как люди? Кагамиччи уже загорелся этой идеей.

Хайзаки долго молчит, дышит размеренно.

— Зачем тебе? — спрашивает, наконец.

— Просто. Интересно узнать, как они чувствуют. Изнутри. Акашиччи тоже считает, что этот опыт пойдет нам на пользу. А мы с тобой, вероятно, быстрее получим по второму хвосту.

— Мы тогда забудем, кто мы. До перерождения, — задумчиво отвечает Хайзаки. Странно, даже не зубоскалит, будто действительно размышляет о возможности подобного приключения. Это обнадеживает.

— Не страшно. Акашиччи говорил, что наши судьбы связаны. Скорее всего, нас всех притянет друг к другу так или иначе. Возможно, сохранятся какие-то способности. Не такие сильные, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего.

Хайзаки неторопливо гладит его по волосам, и Кисе, перевернувшись на правый бок, снова утыкается ему плечо.

— Заново знакомиться? Это так напряжно, — вздыхает Хайзаки.

— Да, ты прав. Когда мы познакомились, ты был невыносимым. Помнишь, как мы маленькими дрались? Я однажды целую неделю хромал! И за хвост ты меня кусал.

— А ты мне чуть ухо не отгрыз, так что квиты. А сейчас я, значит, выносимый?

— Нет, — лукаво отзывается Кисе. — Но я к тебе привык.

— Вот падла.

Кисе улыбается. Приподнимается на локте, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Так ты пойдешь со мной?

— Зачем я тебе там нужен? — Хайзаки все еще ворчит, но Кисе уже улавливает отголоски эмоции принятого решения.

— Я же сказал — я к тебе привык. Куда я без тебя?

— Да ты меня даже не вспомнишь.

А, так он из-за этого переживает. Ерунда какая.

— Поначалу да. Ну и что? Это не важно, потом вспомню. Главное, ты будешь рядом.

— Фигню несешь, — снова вздыхает Хайзаки.

— И ладно. Тебе же будет скучно без меня столько лет, признайся. Так согласен?

Хайзаки долго смотрит на него, затем отворачивается и буркает под нос:

— Черт с тобой. И это, ты тоже невыносимый.

**Author's Note:**

> * онигокко — детская японская игра, похожая на наши "салочки"  
> * они — демон (черт, бес) в японской мифологии  
> * зашики-вараши - в японском фольклоре домовой дух, ёкай (дух, демон)  
> * ногицунэ — разновидность кицунэ в японском фольклоре, "дикая лиса", чаще представляется как более злобный дух  
> * кицунэ — японское название лисы, в фольклоре изображается в виде ёкая  
> * оби — несколько различных типов японских поясов поверх кимоно  
> * кодама — в японской мифологии дух дерева либо само дерево, в котором живёт этот дух


End file.
